The telltale Heart
by Trinnerti
Summary: When true love is found between one another, their heartbeat will lead them to each other. Written for Poe challenge on Kaka/Saku com on LJ.


**A/N: **Written for the Poe Challenge on Kaka/Saku community on LJ.

summary: When true love is found between one another, their heartbeat will lead them to each other.

Song used for inspiration: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=SXkJ2FRhtpg&feature=related

* * *

**Tell-tale Heart**

* * *

The city called Mizu was very much alive when Kakashi arrived. The guards stared at him when he passed, but deemed him no threat. He probably passed as a civilian with the way he was dressed now. Signs flashed, the sounds of drunken people echoing through the streets and the sound of money pouches being emptied by near casino's greeted him when he entered the main district.

Mizu was a city that never sleeps. At day the streets were crowded with merchants, selling exotic clothing and accessories. People passing by to do either their groceries or going to work. The most beautiful and grand parks for family to hang out after a busy day at work or a good place to go for a family picnic. But at night, when the streets were lit by old fashioned candle lanterns, the true nature of Mizu came to life. It was the biggest outgoing city known in the world. The heaven for people who wanted to start anew, or wanted to have fun. It had millions of facilities. From family shows, to any kind of nightclubs someone might desire, casino's to top restaurants. The city would never be called boring because of it.

As he walked through the streets, his gaze was on his feet as he passed many buildings. He ignored the skimpy clothed women coming onto him, latching onto his arm to take him away for their nightly adventure. He simply shrugged them off and continued on his merry way. He drowned out the sounds of people screaming in delight, the music blasting out of the night clubs till one single sound remained.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

It was the very sound that let him here. The very sound that he'd been following since the destruction of Konoha. Kakashi sighed, his eye flashing with agony as he thought back at the horrid event. The city he called home was wiped off the map. Friends that fought bravely beside him to defend the remains were killed. He bravely kept fighting till only he was left.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

It was the only sound that kept him going. The heartbeat of the person he sought for throughout the world. The reason why he travelled, passing through many places in search of the one person he was missing. His last piece of hope, his heaven here on earth. His place he could call home. For three long years had he been following that sound, the comforting beat of the one person that captured his heart. It had guided him through forests, deserts, mountains, snow blizzard and storms. And now it guided him to Mizu.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

It was getting closer. He could feel it. He could almost taste it. He inhaled the air, hoping to catch a sniff of her sweet aroma that was carved into his heart forever. No such luck. No matter, he would find her.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

It let him away from the head district. The sounds of the nightlife was left behind him and soon the only sound surrounding him was the heartbeat of her and his own.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

His own heart hammered inside his chest with excitement. He was so close. Another corner, another turn in his path. He kept moving, his pace accelerating.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

Almost there, his breath caught in his throat as he recognized where he was. He moved up the hill, passed the stone statues surrounding the area.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

Another inhale of air. His heart skipped with joy as he inhaled the sweet aroma he recognized as hers. Only a few more steps and they would be united.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

A lone Sakura tree came into view, her blossoms covering the sweet green grass that covered the area.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

Kakashi sank through his knees. His lone eye releasing an euphoric tear as his arms embraced the lone wooden cross standing in front of the tree. He pushed his nose against the red fabric tied tightly at the middle of the cross. He inhaled deeply, smiling a sad smile as her sweet aroma entered his nostrils.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

His thump slid over the engraved insignia, his eye closing to see a vivid image of the fiery woman that captured his heart. Once again he inhaled, smiling as the image grew brighter and found her smiling at him. He smiled in return, feeling comfort as her very essence surrounded him, sweeping through his clothes and touching his inner core.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

He watched as Sakura's image knelt down before him, smiling all the while. He reached out, his hand going through the pink strands that felt like silk. The woman before him giggled, leaned forward to kiss him sweetly on the mouth.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

His heart hammered further, his breath caught in his throat when she finally moved back. Her emerald eyes looking at him with love.

His eye closed as he released a shuddering breath.

.

_Thu-thump_

_._

He opened his eye to see her gone, the cross he had kneeled at staring back at him. He caressed the insignia with affection, a soft breeze going through his hair.

"I finally found you Sakura-chan"

**~Owari~**


End file.
